The Final Sinner
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: After becoming a sinner, Fabian succeeds at something the others failed at.


**Since Fabian is on Team Evil now (which believe me, I almost died from the shock of it) I have expectation for his evil counterpart. This is it. Also, its kind of how I would do things after he his captured if I were writing the show. So its basically canon divergence beginning after 'House of Capture.' Its a one-shot also. Just in time for tonight's episode. Enjoy :)**

* * *

After finding Fabian in the school, KT followed him. He had told her Frobisher-Smythe was coming after them and she believed him. Little did she know, Fabian was going to lead her to the gatehouse.

"Come on," he said urgently and he grabbed her and and they started running.

Anubis house and the gatehouse were in the same direction from their current location. The only difference was that they would have to pass Anubis house to get to the gatehouse. Fabian's plans were foiled however.

"Fabian! KT!" Eddie shouted running up behind them.

Fabian's eyes flashed red in annoyance and he turned and let go of KT's hand. He noticed Patricia and Alfie trailing along behind him.

"Eddie. There you are," KT said. "Fabian said Frobisher was coming, we should get back to the house."

"Where were you, Fabian?" Eddie asked. "KT said you were with Frobisher and we were pretty worried." The group began walking toward the house.

"Oh, I was," Fabian said. "I was pretty stupid really. He came to my room and fell into the floor and said he was sick. He was really believable so I went with him. He told me I reminded him of himself and wanted me to help carry on his work."

"His evil work?" KT asked.

"No. He said he found a way to break Ammit's curse on him and that's why he was dying. He needed me to help ensure I knew how to save the sinners and prevent Ammit's arrival. He took me up to the tank room and we started working on the tank and he kept asking me things but I thought it was mindless chatter. Then he said I was gullible."

"You found out it was a trick?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. I ran for it. He was on the wrong side of the room. I was going to find you guys and warn you when I found KT at the school."

"At least you're safe, dude," Alfie told him.

After dinner, Fabian noticed Joy sitting alone in the living room, everyone else had gone to their rooms. She looked upset so he went and sat next to her.

"Everything alright, Joy?" he asked.

"Not really, no."

"What's wrong?"

Willow danced into the kitchen with Alfie trailing along behind her. Joy watched them with a hint of jealousy for a second before responding.

"Its Mara and everything with Jerome. She wants to get him back for cheating so badly and I really started liking Jerome. Mara just wouldn't let us be. She wrote that entire play so Jerome would be humiliated and he found out what she wanted and thought I was going to do that. He practically dumped me on stage."

"Mara is really spiteful isn't she?"

Joy nodded. "I don't think she'll give up until he's destroyed."

"Well, maybe she'll give up. I could always attempt to talk to Jerome for you if you want me to."

"You don't have to," she sniffed. "But thanks."

"No problem. Just let me know if you want me to talk to him."

Fabian headed upstairs with one intent. Alfie was with Willow, Patricia was probably with Eddie trying to get information for Frobisher, and KT was in her own room, so Fabian went straight toward Mara's door and knocked.

"Come in," Mara called. He stepped inside. "Fabian!"

"Hi Mara," he said with a smile. "I just wanted you to know that Miss Denby wants to see you at the gatehouse between half past eleven and noon. She said it was something to do with the play."

"Oh. Thank you, Fabian. I'm kind of nervous because it was a train wreck."

"It was fine," he assured her. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

After Victor's pin dropping ritual, everyone who wasn't already in their rooms headed to them. Fabian was already sitting on his bed reading a book when Eddie came in.

"Hey man, you alright? That was a close call you had today."

"I'm fine. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life though."

"I don't blame you."

Fabian sat his book on the table and flipped of his light. Eddie did the same. The moment Eddie's head hit the pillow, he started snoring.

Fabian slipped his shoes on and eased the door open. He headed toward the front door before being startled.

"You, boy! Why are you not in bed?"

Fabian sighed in annoyance and turned to see Victor coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to see Mr. Frobisher," he replied coldly with a flash of red eyes.

"Very well, Rutter. Off you go."

Fabian walked quickly toward the gatehouse. When he got to the door, he typed _1922 _into the pad and the door opened. The lights were off downstairs, so he walked up the stairs quickly. Miss Denby was in the great hall.

"Fabian?" she asked, startled by his footsteps.

He ignored her and headed across the room. He heard her chair scraping across the floor as she stood to follow him. He entered the tank room to see Frobisher-Smythe kneeling in the floor speaking with a book before him.

He stood waiting for him to finish. Denby hovered in the doorway behind him.

"Ah, Fabian," he said when he stood and closed the book. "My apologies for making you wait. I was just speaking with Ammut."

"I just wanted you to know I have secured your final sinner," Fabian told him.

"Where is he?"

"She will be here for you at noon tomorrow. Her name is Mara Jaffray. You'll be able to get her for spite. She really wants to destroy her ex-boyfriend badly."

"How are you getting her here?" Denby asked quickly.

"She is under the delusion you wish to speak with her about the play," Fabian said. "She is completely unsuspecting. She knows nothing about this like my group of 'friends.'"

"Well done, Fabian, well done. Less than a day after joining us, you've succeeded."

"Thank you, sir. As you know, I am very dedicated to my work."

"Indeed. Hurry back to bed before you are missed. Return in the morning," Robert said pushing him toward the door.

Just before leaving, Fabian turned back. "Sir, what happens when we have the final sinner?"

"Nothing until we do the ritual to summon Ammit. No need to worry about that until your sinner friend arrives tomorrow."

* * *

"Best not go anywhere without the rest of us today, Fabian," Eddie said the following morning. "I'll tell the other's at breakfast. Oh, I forgot to mention, but I didn't want to say anything yet, but KT is innocent."

"Really?" Fabian asked feigning surprise.

"Patricia is the sinner. My _girlfriend_, Fabian. I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't let her know you know, yeah?"

"Oh, I don't plan on it."

Just before Eddie walked out of the room, Fabian stopped him.

"I just forgot, my mum is coming to take me out to lunch today," he lied. "Will you guys be alright on your own?"

"We should be. As long as Alfie and KT stick close. I'm thinking of somehow sneaking down to the secret room for some information or trying to find the next artefact."

After breakfast, Fabian bid everyone farewell and headed out. Once outside he ran to the gatehouse.

"Your next sinner should be here in an hour," Fabian said.

"Excellent," Frobisher said. "Let us go upstairs and discuss what will happen after we obtain our sinner."

"Can I do it, sir?" Fabian asked as they walked up the stairs. "I think I know the right things to say for her to sin."

Frobisher thought for a moment before responding. "Of course. I haven't obtained information on Miss Jaffray's weaknesses anyhow. You may be better suited to the task."

"Thank you, sir."

"After we have her, there is a ritual that has to be performed by the sinners," Robert informed him. "We will perform it tomorrow at noon."

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice from the doorway. Both turned to see Patricia.

"Ah, Patricia," Robert said. "Fabian has joined us. We were just discussing his obtainment of the final sinner."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Mara," Fabian replied. "She'll be here soon, so you should go."

"This way, Mara," Denby said loudly from below. Robert and Patricia hid in the lift as the footsteps came up the stairs.

Fabian sat down at the desk and propped his feet up on the wooden surface. The door opened and Denby entered with Mara right behind her.

"Fabian?" Mara asked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"Fabian came to speak with me about private matters," Miss Denby said. "Why don't you join him and I'll get us some tea."

"Of course, Miss."

"How are things going with Jerome?" Fabian asked casually.

"Ugh, don't get me started."

"I don't mind. You seem like you need someone to talk to."

"As long as you don't mind," Mara said. She moved to stand next to the centre sarcophagus and leaned against the shelf. "Its just that he's such a weasel. He two timed me and Willow. I will admit, maybe I was wrong putting Joy through this, but she's such a great friend for it. I'll have to find some other way to get back at Jerome."

Fabian checked his watch. It was just a few minutes before noon. "Any ideas?"

"I already humiliated him once with the singing thing, but its not enough for me. I just really want to destroy him."

"Would you say you are feeling spiteful towards Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, definitely," she replied.

He checked his watch again. One minute to go. "How spiteful?"

"More spiteful than I have in my entire life. I want to crush Jerome Clarke if it's the last thing I ever do."

The sarcophagus behind her opened, but she was still busy talking and didn't notice. Fabian stopped listening and held up a hand to silence her.

"Fabian? Your eyes are _red_!"

"I know," he smirked before shoving her backward into the sarcophagus.

"Well done, Fabian," Robert congratulated. It was accompanied by his evil laugh. "You caught a sinner with in a day. You were more successful than Denby and the others."

"Hey!" Patricia protested. "I almost had KT."

"Yes, but she _escaped_," Robert spat.

Miss Denby bought them tea as they waited for the eyes on the head above the sarcophagus to turn red. When they finally did, the door opened and Mara stepped out.

"Welcome, Miss Jaffray. Do you know why you are here?"

"To serve Ammut the Devourer," he replied.

"Do you know who I am?" She shook her head. "Robert Frobisher-Smythe. That name may be familiar to you."

"You lived in Anubis house almost a century ago."

"I did indeed." He proceeded to inform her of the job they were fulfilling. Afterward she was sent back to Anubis House along with Patricia.

"I am very proud of you Fabian. You continue to prove how similar you are to me."

"Thank you," Fabian replied, "Mr. Frobisher."

* * *

**Yes, I chose Mara as the final sinner here. I think it would make total since. She's full of spite directed at Jerome. Plus it would get her in on the mystery finally. Tasie said she wouldn't return if they did season 4, so I want her to find out before she leaves.**


End file.
